


no promises, no demands

by oworestias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, an almost panic attack just fyi, nice sleepy kisses, not explicit so dw, of the menstrual variety, period drama, soft early morning shenanigans, terrible toothbrush karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oworestias/pseuds/oworestias
Summary: Yachi wakes up in her boyfriends bed covered in blood.





	no promises, no demands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoraMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/gifts).



> I totally sent this hc to moramew on tumblr a few weeks ago as they've hooked me on p much all the Yachi ships but mainly this one bc it's so fun. Anyways mora I hope you like~

Shifting in her sleep, Yachi felt herself slowly waking up. Distantly she heard the sound of soft even breaths from across the mattress. She sighed and turned slowly when she felt a distinct wetness sliding around the tops of her thighs. She moved to pull a knee closer to her chest, disentangling her legs from Hanamaki's and hopefully sleeping for a little longer. She hadn't opened her eyes but the relative silence outside the apartment window suggested it was still too early. She turned onto her stomach and spread her legs a little under the sheets, her knee brushing gently against Hanamaki’s sweat damp thigh, when she felt the familiar sensation of blood seeping through her underwear. 

 

Yachi registered several things at once, the wetness on her thighs was now very obviously blood, her underwear was soaked through and there was a small damp patch on the sheets that she must have left when she moved onto her stomach, and finally _ this was not her bed. _

 

She had stayed at her boyfriends’ apartment dozens of times over the past few months but she'd always been so  _ careful. _ When her visits became more frequent she even noticed the box of tampons under the bathroom sink that Mattsun must have started picking up for her. They never talked about it, but the domesticity of it made her chest warm, and now here she was,  _ ruining their sheets. _

 

She could feel her muscles unconsciously lock up as she haltingly pulled herself from the bed. She stopped herself from glancing back at the stained sheet and as quietly as possible, bolted to the bathroom.  _ I should have used a super tampon, oh my  _ god, she thought to herself, and felt a blush creep across her cheeks. Her underwear was soaked a dark red, as she peeled them down her legs before dropping them in the sink. She turned on the cold water and sat on the toilet, elbows on knees, and rested her face tiredly in her hands.  _ Sometimes it happens. They won't mind, right? _ , she scrubbed a hand over her face and sat back with a frustrated sigh, turning off the tap and letting her underwear soak. She was  _ not _ going to let herself get upset about this. Being embarrassed about periods was something she left behind in school. _ But they're gonna see the stained sheets, oh god, what if they're grossed out?,  _ waking up to legs plastered in blood was unfortunately something Yachi was occasionally used to, but waking up to someone else’s blood staining your skin was understandably unpleasant,  _ right?  _

 

_ I'll just apologize when they wake up _ , she could feel her mind buzzing with a hundred different sorrys,  _ I'll buy them new sheets, _ she reached around blindly and realised she had left her phone in the bedroom. She groaned in a sort of desperate frustration that quickly rose into a squeak when the bathroom light suddenly flicked on and the door was pushed open slowly. Hanamaki stood in the doorway, looking blearily around the bathroom until his eyes landed on Yachi’s and finally focused. Mattsun was peering around Makki’s shoulder with one eye still shut.

 

Yachi was frozen from her perch on the toilet. She belatedly realised that her thighs were still streaked with drying blood and the sink was now a small pool of red and  _ oh my god Makki’s thighs are wet with blood not sweat. _

 

She could feel her face flush crimson with embarrassment. She opened her mouth to stammer out an apology and but all that came out was a choked whimper.  _ Oh my god I am not going to cry right now, _ she glanced desperately from Makki’s legs to his face, which showed no sign of any distress, just a tired pinch between his brows. 

 

“I'm sor-, I-,” she could feel her breathing coming faster and willed herself not to let the quickly creeping sense of panic wash over her when she felt a hand card through her hair and a shadow loom over her.

 

She looked up and was greeted with Makki’s quirked brow, as he yawned down at her. 

 

“Honey, do you wanna shower?” His voice was rough with sleep and she paused, not having really heard the question. 

 

“Oh. I, um, I'm sorry I-” 

 

“I personally don't care much for cleanliness before the sun comes up. In fact,” he smirked and glanced sideways toward to the door, where their very sleepy boyfriend was leaning his weight against the wooden frame. “I like it messy.”

 

Yachi could hear Mattsun snort against the wood, but she couldn't pull her thoughts away from the ruined sheets, and Makki’s legs and-

 

“Baby,” Makki began with a sleepily lilt in his voice, “listen up,” he crouched down so they were eye to eye and reached up to take her face in his hands. She felt his thumbs brush slowly back and forth over her cheeks and the scant tears she had been holding in, fell, despite herself. “Don't ever feel like you have to apologise for this, ‘kay? A little blood here or there is no biggie. And y’know,” he glanced back at the door at Mattsun who looked like he was seriously considering slouching back to the bedroom just to save himself from what was about to happen. Makki grinned and whispered, “love is a battlefield.”

 

Yachi darted a glance at Mattsun when she heard him groan, then looked back at Makki when he suddenly stood to grab a toothbrush. She felt a giggle rising in her throat. 

 

“ _ We are strong _ ,” Makki lifted his toothbrush and started to sing, a little too loudly considering the early hour, _ “no one can tell us we're wrong!” _ The hand not fiercely holding his pseudo microphone was gesturing wildly, “ _ searching out hearts for _ so long!” his eyes locked on Mattsun’s, who sighed defeatedly before coming into the bathroom fully and reaching for his own toothbrush. “ _ Both of us knowing,” _ both men turned to their pink cheeked girlfriend before dramatically grabbing her hands and kneeling before her, making eyes at the mess on her and Makki’s legs before finishing dramatically,  _ “love is a battlefield.” _

 

For a moment Yachi didn't react, before bright peels of laughter left her gasping for breath. She didn't notice her boyfriends looking down at her, relieved, before standing.

 

“Change your tampon and come back to bed, baby.” Mattsun smoothed his hand through her hair, dropping a kiss to her temple before making his way back to the bedroom, chuckling quietly to himself. Yachi sighed and felt the breath finally settle back in her lungs. She watched as Makki wet a cloth and wrung it out over the bloody sink, before he crouched down in front of her again. With slow methodical movements he wiped the streaks of red from her thighs, then moved onto his own with quick swipes. She watched a little dazed and she felt her chest squeeze tightly at the sight. 

 

He tossed the bloody cloth haphazardly onto the side of the sink and made his way to the door before pausing and leaning back against the wall just outside.

 

“C’mon, sweetheart, I wanna sleep for a little while longer.”

 

Yachi, who had been sitting almost in a daze, blinked and moved. She changed her tampon quickly and washed her hands, ignoring the crime scene in the sink and flicking the light off when she leaves.

 

Makki pushed away from the wall and walked with his arm slung lazily over her shoulder as they made their way back to bed.

 

Yachi eyed the blood stain and realised that it wasn’t as bad as she thought, just a small patch.  _ I'll buy new sheets anyway, _ she thought and climbed under the covers.

 

Makki slid in behind her and pushed her toward the already dozing man, to put her in the middle. She yawned when her head finally sunk back into the pillows and felt legs tangle around her own. Makki curled closer and pressed slow, barely-there kisses on her shoulder and whispered into the dark room, “We’ll go sheet shopping tomorrow, if you want. For now let's just,” he kissed her one last time and she felt herself melt into the bed as her eyes finally closed, “sleep, yeah?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat w [ me ](http://oworestias.tumblr.com) (๑ơ ₃ ơ)~♡


End file.
